The radio frequency intruder detection system of the present invention provides a substantially improved method of securing the physical integrity of a variety of metal structures of varying shapes and sizes by detecting any attempts to penetrate through a zone of protection which surrounds the metal structures. One of the metal structures which may be protected is an airplane. Another is a vehicle such as a trailer or any other similar object. Still another is a metal housing such as a hangar.